


Witch

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ведьма, - шепчет он в перерывах между поцелуями. Ведьма. Зачаровала. Приворожила. Запахом. Глазами. Поцелуями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

Полумрак, царивший во всем доме, создавал тот самый антураж, при котором все аморальное кажется обыденным, привычным и необходимым. Дым от кальяна белыми облаками разлетался по комнатам, одурманивая и без того не совсем адекватных людей.

Девушка, которая сегодня завладела его вниманием, оказалась чем-то гораздо большим, нежели обычные, привлеченные его темнотой, шлюшки.   Темные вьющиеся волосы обрамляли красивое смуглое лицо, а большие глаза раз за разом притягивали чужой взгляд. Как и слегка приоткрытый рот с пухлыми губками. В другое время он, может быть, обратил бы на это мало внимания, но сейчас… чувства оказались превыше всего.

\- Ты – ведьма? – Каллум внимательно следит за её лицом, наблюдая за малейшими проявлениями эмоциями.

\- Что? – её голос с легким смешком звучит удивленно и непонимающе. Он ошибся?

\- Ты. Ведьма,  - медленно повторяет он, подходя ближе. Удержать. Не дать уйти, пока не ответит.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - она трясет головой, и её волосы цвета воронова крыла, мягко спружинив, спрятали от него её лицо.

\- Тот заряд, что ты дала мне, слишком велик для простого человека, - ухмылка слетает с губ, нетерпение захватывает разум, он подошел к ней почти вплотную.

Она на мгновение замирает и когда снова поднимает голову вверх, её лицо подобно ледяной маске, а глаза сияют странным недобрым огоньком.

\- Если я действительно та, о ком ты думаешь, тебе лучше поостеречься, - что-то в её тоне, в том, как она смотрела, заставляет сердце испуганно запнуться, и приходится временно отступить, позволяя ей уйти.

 

***

Прошла неделя. Она не звонила, не приезжала, не появлялась. Физически, по крайней мере. Иногда Каллум начинал чувствовать её запах, странный сладкий аромат с чем-то темным, еле уловимым… Это терзало. Мучило. Выжигало. Напрочь.  А ещё… её взгляд. Темные глаза, в которых, если постараться, можно увидеть врата Рая. Или Ада. И огонь, пылающий в её душе.

Нужно забыться.  Новый клуб – лучший вариант. Свежие лица, свежая обстановка, незатасканная музыка… Должно помочь. Ожидания оправдываются ровно на треть.  Народ – все тот же, оформление клуба – вшивый зеленый неон в сочетании с современной мебелью – короче, не комильфо. Единственное, что, несомненно, радовало: музыка. Быстрый ритм какого-то клубного хита в тандеме с хорошей подсветкой заглушал гомон толпы и пьяные крики подростков. Класс.

Пробился к барной стойке и подряд опрокинул троечку. Алкоголь приятно разлился по телу, грея и успокаивая душу. Каллум оглянулся на танцпол.  Дурно одетые богатенькие дочки крутили своими ничтожными прелестями возле своих кавалеров, плохо имитируя сексуальность. В ожидании чего-то поинтереснее прошел час. Выпив ещё несколько стопок, Каллум решил потратить время в каком-нибудь более приличном месте, но уйти не успел. Он почувствовал тот самый запах.

Оглянувшись, приверженец магии вуду пробежался взглядом по лицам и через мгновение увидел её. Она танцевала. Её хрупкое, миниатюрное тело извивалось под музыку, руки скользили по телу, словно лаская, привлекая, соблазняя. Вот у кого стоит поучиться папиным дочуркам!  Она была одна. Без подруги, без кавалера. Она танцевала, прикрыв глаза, полностью погрузившись в царящую атмосферу, растворившись в музыке. Её аромат, каким-то чудом дотянувшийся до Каллума, опалил, словно пламенем, и завладел его разумом. Есть только она.

Быстро подойдя к девушке,  Каллум легонько провел рукой по её спине, прикрытой полупрозрачной кофтой. Девушка тут же дергается и открывает глаза. Взгляд. Сомкнутые губы. Свет неона, мелькающий по её лицу… К черту.

Он целует её. Хватает за талию и притягивает к себе. Она слабо упирается и возмущенно бьет по его груди маленькими кулачками. Он усиливает поцелуй, он скользит руками по её телу, зарывается пальцами в её волосы, и она сдается. Кулаки разжимаются, и она притягивает его ближе. Вжимается в его тело. Целует в ответ.

\- Ведьма, - шепчет он в перерывах между поцелуями. Ведьма. Зачаровала. Приворожила. Запахом. Глазами. Поцелуями.

 

***

Простыни приятно холодят кожу, горящую словно при лихорадке. Касаться. Ни на секунду не прекращать касаться её тела.  Её кожа… смуглая, мягкая… Провести по ней. Сначала руками, а следом губами. Целовать, кусать, пощипывать каждый миллиметр, каждый дюйм.  Ощущать, как она выгибается под твоим телом, прижимается к твоим губам. Целовать. Целовать этот рот, с  этими дьявольскими пухлыми губками, умоляющими о поцелуе. Целовать, впиваться в нее, как в источник, царапая губы до крови. Не останавливаться. Целовать. Чувствовать. Её пальцы скользят по груди, животу, возвращаются на спину. Острые ногти с аккуратным маникюром царапают до крови и причиняют боль, означая, что она хочет больше. Чувствовать. Её ноги охватывают твои бедра – ближе уже не реально. Она вжалась в тебя, она уже в тебе, она – почти ты. Слушать. Она тяжело дышит. Её дыхание глухое, прерывистое, с надрывом.  Её грудь судорожно поднимается. И тебе кажется, что ты слышишь, как воздух вылетает из её легких. Слушать. Она стонет. Стонет во весь голос, не сдерживая себя. Стонет, насколько хватает воздуха, коротко вдыхает и снова стонет. Видеть. Она закрывает глаза, и покусывает губы, чтобы дать хоть не большой отдых горлу. Она запрокидывает голову, и на ее шее видна бешено бьющаяся жилка.

Касаться… Целовать… Чувствовать… Слушать… Видеть…  Касаться.

 

***

В комнате все ещё царит приятный полумрак, когда Каллум открывает глаза и смотрит на девушку рядом с собой. Её волосы струятся по простыням подобно темному ореолу над её головой. Руки сложены в молельном жесте, словно она святая. Её запах. Сейчас он ощущается особенно ярко. Мягкий, сладкий аромат с легким привкусом боли, страданий и власти. Нет, даже не власти. Могущества. Именно оно струиться по ее телу, лаская и даруя силы. Могущество.

Каллум протягивает руку и легонько – чтобы не разбудить - проводит рукой по её волосам.

\- Ведьма… - он произносит это слово, наверное, раз сотый. А затем, немного задумавшись, повторяет. – Ведьма… Моя.


End file.
